Confessions
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: The gang is in middle school now and is suffering from some problems. They've also got help from new friends; Sunny, Juliet and Claudia. Can the gang get through their problems? Rated T for dark terms.
1. The More She Tells Him

Confessions

 _A Peanuts Fanfiction_

 _Peanuts by Charles M Schulz_

 _Claudia, Sunny, Juliet and fanfiction by LivingOnLaughs_

Chapter 1

The More She Tells Him

"Charles! Charles! Charles!" a female voice yelled out; strands of milk chocolate hair falling into her fair complexioned face as she sprinted towards the long blonde haired boy with a fearful look replacing her small smile.

"Hey M's" he calmly called out as he looked at the girl, blonde strands of hair falling into his hazelnut eyes as he rotated his head towards the girl. "Charles, it's an emergency! We have to talk!" the female voice responded as she freaked out. "What happened, Marceline?" he asked in confusion, his hands in his jean pockets and his smile turning into a frown.

The girl put her hands in the boy's palms. Aside from a few scars here-and-there; her hands trembled in fear and Charlie could've sworn some of the cherry nail gloss was peeling off from stress; something the girl was known to do. "Marcie, take a deep breath and tell me what happened" Charlie instructed.

"It's…my parents," the girl confessed as she reviewed her trembling hands; flashbacks playing in her head of hiding in her bedroom corners, visiting Charlie Brown to talk about her stress problems and her parents' voices reminding her to do well in school. "Earth to Marceline" Charlie asked, waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

The sound of wheels tuning caught their attentions as an orange-haired-girl wheeled her pink cushioned wheelchair towards them. "Hi Juliet" Charlie Brown said with a smile, waving his hand to Juliet. "Hi Charlie Brown, hi Marcie" Juliet giggled, offering the latter a hand.

"Oh…hi, Jewel" Marcie quivered, shaking Juliet's hand. "Girl, you have a problem" the orange-haired girl theorized, examining the bespectacled girl's shaking hands. "That's the understatement of the day" Charlie Brown sarcastically responded, his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"It is?" Juliet questioned, cocking her head in confusion. "It is" Marcie quivered, her voice beginning to crack a little. "Don't sweat it" Juliet reassured her friend, locking eyes with her. "Thanks, Juliet; but you better go now, Sunny's probably looking for you" Charlie Brown reminded Juliet as she wheeled off.

"Charles, I have social anxiety," the girl whispered so no one else could hear her. "You do?" Charlie asked, his eyes widening. He had known Marcie for many years and she never told him about this before, yet he did think she had problems before such as shyness and being an introvert.

"Yeah Charles…I began developing it as my parents' pressure grew worse…they wanted me to join a social club and I kind of went into a panic and didn't say a word the whole session" she told her friend. "Well you can be talkative with the people you know well" Charlie Brown responded, smiling at Marcie as he ruffled her hair.

"Say, Charles…will you come with me to the next social club meeting on Friday at lunch? I'd ask Peppermint Patty; but she's on every sports team in the class," Marcie asked, blushing a little. "Sure, M's" Charlie replied; not knowing it only **began** some more problems.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Period

A.N: Hey there, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :3

Chapter 2

Period

"Patty, you coming or what?" one of the kids asked-a blonde haired boy with indigo eyes and a cute smile. "Yeah, I'm comin', Schroeder…" the tomboy sighed as she tugged on her loose ponytail. Looking at the tomboy, Schroeder felt a sense of fear take control of him. "Patty, is everything okay? You look worried," he told his friend.

"I'm fine," Patty perkily proclaimed as she bent over to tie her soccer cleats. "Good," the blonde boy explained before realizing he was just lied to. "Patty…seriously, what's wrong?" he asked again without a response. "Schroeder, I said 'I'm fine' do you need it written down?" Patty barked.

"No, but it would be nice" Schroeder teased as he shoved his marigold colored hair out of his dark blue eyes to clearly see the gym lockers they were faced with. **"Aughhhhh!"** Patty screamed as she punched another dent into her already busted locker. "H...hey, Pat; I was teasing you" he quivered.

"Well it wasn't funny!" Patty remarked, smoke coming out of her nostrils and flames visible in her emerald eyes. "Sorry" the blonde boy sighed. "So how's Marcie these days?" he asked, changing the topic. "She's fine…" Patty muttered under her breath. "Well that's good," he said, smiling before his eyes' glanced on something.

"Patty," he whispered, tapping her on the shoulder. "Is there a problem?" Patty questioned. "No, but did you sit in some red paint or something?" he continued as the tomboy looked down at her gym shorts. "Oh no!" she told herself as she raced into the girls restroom. _"This can't be happening! Not today!"_ she thought in humiliation.

"Tricia, are you okay?" Schroeder asked, knocking on the bathroom door. "I'm…fine" Peppermint Patty quivered from the other side, fear laced with her husky voice. "Soccer practice's beginning in a few minutes! Are you ready or do we need to get help?" he questioned. "I'll be fine" Patty fibbed, blushing a vivid hot pink on her face.

"Coach DeMilo, I think something's wrong with Patricia," the blonde soccer player advised the coach. "I think I know what's wrong with her, Klimt" the shorthaired coach responded before advising the team to get started on their pushups. "Reichardt, are you okay?" Coach DeMilo asked from the other side of the stall door.

"I'm fine, Coach…seriously" Patty quivered in fear. "Tell me, Reichardt; I was a teenage girl once too you know" the coach told her student. "Fine Coach…I'm bleeding…" the tomboy sighed, fearing for her life. "Its fine, Reichardt" Coach DeMilo reassured, "Now go see the school nurse and she'll give you a new pair of pants for the day," she added.

"Okay, Coach…" Patty sighed, exiting the stall in humiliation. "You don't know much about these things; do you, Reichardt?" the soccer coach asked. "It's not that, Coach DeMilo; I don't talk about these things with Dad and you know I don't have a Mom," the tomboy explained, tears forming in her emerald eyes. "Don't cry" Coach DeMilo reassured, hugging the tomboy.

"I won't, Coach…see you in a while" Patty called out as she headed to see the school nurse. _"Oh great, Patty. You're bleeding and it is picture day too…great combination,"_ she thought to herself, sighing when she noticed them giggling at her. _"Talk about best day ever"_ she added as she groaned. It was gonna be a long day indeed.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
